Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)
:NOTE: This article is only about Romeo's final appearance in the episode Above and Beyond as he redeems himself at the end of the said episode. For Romeo's entire appearance in Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two where he is a villain, click here. Romeo (formerly known as "the Admin") is the overall main antagonist in the Minecraft: Story Mode series, specifically being the main antagonist in the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two although he eventually redeems himself for his past sins. He is the most powerful and dangerous enemy that Jesse and the gang have ever come across, though not quite the most evil villian in the series. He is also an evil powerful human who used his extraordinary powers for his own sadistic pleasure, and when he heard that a new hero has risen (Jesse), he returned to the world, intending on challenging said hero for his own entertainment. Romeo also disguised himself as an old man named Vos, who was one of Jack's old friends, alongside Sammy. However, at the end of the story, he found his redemption. In his true form (both as an Admin and as a normal human), his Vos disguise, and his Snowman form, he is voiced by Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanc. While disguised as Jesse, he is either voiced by Patton Oswalt or Catherine Taber, depending on the gender the player chooses Jesse to be. In his Jack form, he is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, and in his Petra form, he is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Appearance After losing his powers completely and becoming a normal human again, Romeo is a caucasian man wearing a gray shirt with blue jeans and red-and-white sneakers. His hair and beard are the same color. Personality Despite Romeo being a villain throughout most of the story, Fred wrote about Romeo just wanting to keep him and Xara together, and Fred even considered Romeo as a friend, meaning that Romeo was redeemable, but Fred may have wrote this before Romeo's betrayal, which could prove otherwise. With everything that Romeo has done (killing, torturing, and oppressing innocent people), Fred might have been wrong about Romeo's true nature. Xara claimed that before his betrayal, Romeo was just as arrogant and rude as he is now, he always took credit for Xara's creations, just to gain more attention. It turns out that despite all of this, Romeo is not pure evil. Despite his resentment towards his former friends Xara and Fred, the Cabin where the three once lived together, Romeo not only left it untouched, but preserved it completely, even planting a huge birch tree outside as a memorial for Fred, possibly hinting at him able to be redeemed (birch was Fred's favorite type of wood). Romeo was wracked with guild after killing Fred and, as such, spared Xara, imprisoning her instead. If Jesse didn’t give Xara her bed, she confronted Romeo and attacked him, only for him to murder her too, although he will show sadness, obviously upset at his murder of his old friend. After his powers were taken away, Romeo lost his intensive megalomania and eventually redeemed himself in Above and Beyond, the Season 2 finale, even though Xara believed Romeo is completely irredeemable. So, even though Romeo was redeemed, it took the loss of his powers for him to finally realize the error of his ways. Quotes External links * * Navigation Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Suicidal Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Inconclusive Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Telekinetics Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Omnipotents